Like a Fairy Tale
by SimTea
Summary: It's Cinderella… The Bleach version. I absolutely love Disney's Cinderella and I love the pairing of Grimmjow and Ichigo, so I thought it was high time I made this. The characters are a bit OOC, meaning that Ichigo is a bit softer and Grimmjow is less of a dick. I hope you enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Once upon a time in a faraway land there was a tiny kingdom. Peaceful, prosperous, and rich in romance and tradition. Here, in a stately chateau, there lived a widowed gentleman and his little son, Ichigo.

Although he was a kind and devoted father, and gave his beloved child every luxury and comfort, still he felt that Ichigo needed a mother's care. And so, he married again, choosing for his second wife, a women of good family, with two daughters just Ichigo's age. By name, Orihime and Rukia.

It was upon the untimely death of this good man, however, that the stepmother's true nature was revealed, cold, cruel and bitterly jealous of Ichigo's charm and beauty. She was grimly determined to forward the interests of her own two awkward daughters.

Thus, as time went by, the chateau fell into disrepair. For the family fortunes were squandered upon the vain and selfish stepsisters, while Ichigo was abused, humiliated, and finally forced to become a servant in his own house.

And yet, through it all, Ichigo remained ever gentle and kind. For with each dawn, he found new hope that someday his dreams of happiness would come true.

* * *

A pair of bright bluebirds chirped happily as they flew upward towards the closed curtains of a window in a high tower. They were on a mission. A mission to wake a certain someone. A certain someone who was definitely not a morning person.

Pulling the dull green curtains open, the bluebirds flew inside. Sunlight poured into the small, poorly furnished room. A rough single bed being the most noticeable feature. Landing on the edge of the bed, Mizuiro turned to Keigo, who chirped in response. Mizuiro nodded as they began their mission.

The person sprawled out on the bed had their pillow tightly secured over their head. Their legs were thrown out at random angles, and a sliver of orange hair peeked out from under the pillow. Mizuiro flew over to the fluffy object and motioned Keigo over to a gap he found. Keigo darted in and began to chirp loudly.

A soft voice grumbled from under the pillow and the gap was closed, forcing Keigo to fly out of the little cave. Keigo chattered angrily only to have the voice groan. Mizuiro twittered loudly at him to try again.

Suddenly, a pair of fingers crept up behind Mizuiro and flicked his tail lightly. Mizuiro shrieked, leaping away from the surprise attack. Keigo followed, laughing. Mizuiro glared at him, obviously not finding the situation as amusing.

The pillow finally slid down to reveal the occupant of the bed. Disheveled orange hair fell around his fair face in spikes. Plump red lips laughed at his revenge, and amusement flashed in his chocolate colored eyes at the sight of the birds.

"Well, serves you right, spoiling people's best dreams," a musical voice scolded. The two blue birds flew to the window to point out the rising sun, chirping excitedly. Ichigo took in the morning with kind eyes, "Yes, I know it's a lovely morning, but… it was a lovely dream too."

Keigo twittered out a question to the beautiful young man.

"What kind of dream?" Ichigo clarified and Keigo nodded. A stunning smile curved onto Ichigo's full lips as he shook his head. "Na-uh, can't tell."

Keigo, unhappy with the useless answer, chirped angrily. Ichigo let out a sweet chuckle, "Why? Because if you tell a wish, it won't come true."

He would never tell a soul, but singing was one of the few things he found comfort in these days. So even with his small audience, he wanted to share a song, "And after all, a dream is a wish your heart makes, when you're fast asleep."

Ichigo ran a hand through his hair as other neighboring birds came poured into the room to listen, "In dreams you will lose your heartaches. Whatever you wish for you keep. Have faith in your dreams and someday, your rainbow will come smiling through."

Roused by Ichigo's voice, the other occupants of his room woke up. A tall mouse dressed in a white shirt stumbled out, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Ishida smiled as he looked up at Ichigo.

Toshiro, a small mouse, awoke in his bed and groggily pushed his blanket off. He stretched out his tail and was shocked to see a knot in it. With a sigh, he set to work to untangling it.

Ichigo continued to sing to the assembly of creatures that were forming, "No matter how your heart is grieving, if you keep on believing, the dream that you wish will come true."

A loud dong from the palace clock made everybody in the room jump. "Oh that clock, Old kill-joy," Ichigo protested as he got out of his bed.

The clock continued to ring its loud bell, "I hear you. Come on you say, time to start another day."

He sighed and looked at all his little friends, "Even he orders me around," he said as he stomped over to the window in anger. The mice and birds frowned at the clock, daring it to keep ringing.

Ichigo sighed, but with a soft smile of reassurance he continued, "Well, there is one thing. They can't order me to stop dreaming. And perhaps someday…"

He trailed off and looked out his window to stare at the sprawled out kingdom, "The dream that I wish," he sang softly, "Will come true…"

With the clocks interruption pushed to the back of his mind, Ichigo waltzed over to his bed and haphazardly tried to make it. However, as soon as he moved away, a flock of birds swooped in to fix his mess. Some fluffed the pillow before straightening it, others picked up the blanket and corrected it, not caring about Ichigo's sloppy work.

While humming, Ichigo walked over to his dressing screen. He stripped his sleeping clothes off and hung them over the top of the screen.

A pair of birds darted towards a bowl of crystal clear water, carrying a large and dry yellow sponge. They dropped the sponge in the water and waited for it to absorb most of the liquid. When it was completely soaked they picked it up again, or tried to at least. A helping handful of other birds dived down to help carry the large, and now heavy, sponge towards Ichigo.

Ichigo swore loudly as the birds twisted the sponge in their claws, spilling the cold water over his head and body. He scrubbed quickly before drying off. He moved over to where his clothes were waiting for him. His poor excuse for clothing was a threadbare white shirt with a pair of plain worn-out brown capris pants. He tugged them on quickly before tying on a plain cream colored apron. As awkward as it was, it did a good job acting as a much needed towel.

Rushing over to the dresser, Ichigo picked up a brush and ran it through his hair half-heartedly, while a trio of female mice shook their head at it. He rolled his eyes at them with a small smile. His hair was one thing that he never tried to tame because he knew it would be of no use.

Commotion by the door caught Ichigo's eyes. Three mice scampered towards him, shrieking at the top of their tiny lungs. Ichigo knelt down quickly, "What is it?" he asked. Ishida squealed, pointing at the door.

"New mouse," he cried, "New mouse in da house."

"A new mouse?" Ichigo clarified as he rose to his feet.

After a short pause, Ichigo let out a soft laugh, "Well where is he?"

"In the trap," Ishida yelled.

In shock and horror Ichigo replied, "The Trap? Why didn't you say so sooner?" Ichigo dashed to his door, threw it open and rushed out. He flew down the rickety stairs, ignoring the creaks and groans. He hurried to the small cylinder shaped trap that was lying in the corner at the bottom of the stairs, and opened the end gently.

Peeking inside, Ichigo's heart trembled at the sight of the big mouse pressing itself against the back of the cage, obviously terrified, "The poor things scared to death. Ishida, maybe you better explain things to him?"

Ishida looked up at Ichigo and gave a quick nod. He walked into the trap at a slow pace making sure not to scare the big mouse any further, but the muscly rodent raised his fists in warning, preparing for a fight. Ishida smiled at him worry free.

Ichigo couldn't hear what the slender mouse was saying but it seemed to calm the other mouse quite a bit. Ishida led him out to Ichigo who welcomed him with open arms.

"Now for a name…" Ichigo mused, "I know. How about Chad."

Ishida nudged his new friend with a grin. Chad looked up at Ichigo and accepted the name with a small nod. Ichigo smiled at the mouse before rising. "Now I've got to hurry. See that he keeps out of trouble Ishida, and don't forget to warn him about the cat."

* * *

A/N And there you have it, the first chapter of Bleach Cinderella. I honestly adore Disney's Cinderella and I want to keep this story as close to it as possible, with a few minor changes here and there. It may not be very original but I still think it's going to be a lot of fun. I hope you all like it and thank you for reading. Oh, and if you feel like there is anything I can improve on, I'm all ears!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Ichigo took a deep breath as he strode down the stairs from his attic tower to the second floor of the house. He tip toed over to a set of curtains and tugged at a rope to open them. Light poured into the hallway before he turned around to approach the third bedroom door.

Ichigo slowly opened the door, letting a bar of sunlight fall into the room. The light crept past Ichigo's Stepmother's bed and fell onto a pedestal. The pedestals soul purpose was to be a bed for a signal black cat who was awoken by the morning sun. He flicked his tail and looked up towards Ichigo with big black eyes.

"Come here cat, come on," Ichigo called in a whisper.

The cat rose and stretched at a leisurely pace, before turning around, completely disregarding Ichigo's command. Ichigo's eyes narrowed and he hissed out, "Byakuya, Come here."

Byakuya leapt to his feet, glaring at the orange haired man. He stuck his nose high in the air before walking over to Ichigo. He sauntered slowly out the door, making sure to take his time.

Ichigo look down at the prideful yet pompous cat and made sure that the bedroom door hit Byakuya on his way out. Byakuya glared up at the orange haired boy, who was completely ignoring him. Ichigo made his way towards the stairs that led to the main floor and quietly walked down them. Byakuya followed, with his nose still high in the air, pretending not to care.

"I'm sorry if your highness objects to and early breakfast. It's certainly not my idea to feed you first… It's orders, now come on," and with that Ichigo opened the doors to the kitchen.

He let Byakuya in first but the cat stopped right in front of the stairs, forcing Ichigo go around him. Ichigo gave a glare to Byakuya but continued on his way. He walked past a large dog lying on a rug to another set of doors, except theses had two parts, a top and bottom, and it led to the back yard which housed a small farm area.

He opened the door to allow light to fill the room. The sun illuminated the large dog lying on the rug as it wriggled its legs and whined due to a dream. The dog had brown fur that glowed red in the sunlight.

"Renji," called Ichigo, but he got no reply. "Renji," Ichigo called a bit louder the second time and that seemed to do the trick. The dog jumped a little bit as he was startled from his dream, but when he realized somebody had called for him, he looked towards Ichigo and slowly started to wag his tail.

"Dreaming again?" Ichigo chuckled as he knelt down and scratched behind Renji's ears.

"Chasing Byakuya?" Renji nodded happily.

"Catch him this time?" Renji nodded again.

Ichigo sternly scolded him, "That's bad." Renji froze, staring up at Ichigo with wide eyes. Behind him on the stairs, Byakuya snickered.

"Suppose they heard you up stairs, you know the orders. So if you don't want to lose a nice warm bed, you better get rid of those dreams," as Ichigo was saying this he picked up three teapots, three teacups, three teacup plates, three bowls, and set them all on three trays that were stacked in front of him. Then he picked everything up and walked over to a table and began to organize them. One teapot, One teacup on a plate, and one bowl for porridge were on each tray, all the while, he continued to talk to Renji.

"Know how?" Renji shook his head.

"Just learn to like cats," Renji snarled at the idea.

"No, I mean it. Byakuya has his good points too." Byakuya sauntered over to sit in front of Renji, leering at him the entire way.

"For one thing he…" Ichigo paused when he honestly could not think of anything. "Well sometimes he… hm… there must be something good about him." Byakuya glared up at the orange haired boy but Renji just could not hold in his laugh.

All of a sudden Byakuya smirked at an idea, it was guaranteed to get Renji in trouble. He slid under Renji, extended his claws and scratched Renji on his mussel. Renji growled loudly down at him and Byakuya let out a fake hurt noise. Ichigo quickly turned around from pouring cream into a bowl and could only assume what just happened, so he shouted, "Renji!"

Ichigo walked over with the bowl in his hand and sadly said, "Oh Renji. Come on now, outside."

As he led an apologetic Renji outside, Ichigo softly said, "I know it isn't easy, but at least we should try to get along together".

Byakuya smiled at the result of his cunning acting and walked over to the door and sat down looking smug. "And that includes you, your majesty," Ichigo glared at Byakuya while placing the bowl of cream in front of him.

Ichigo gathering up a bucket of dried corn before going outside to feed the farm animal. "Breakfast time, everybody up. Hurry. Come on everybody, breakfast," Ichigo somewhat sang as he scattered the corn. Chickens flocked around him, pecking at the food. Ichigo scooped up a large handful corn and gave it to a large dark brown horse, Ganju, who ate out of Ichigo's hand.

After a few minutes of simply watching the animals eat, Ichigo noticed the mice that came dashing out of the kitchen. He smiled down at them. "There you are," he said, "I was wondering where you had gone to. Well, eat up."

Ichigo dropped a handful of corn in front of the mice, who snatched it up greedily. Not long after, the chickens dashed in, pecking at the new food. When the dust cleared, Ichigo noticed that Chad was gawking around, foodless.

"Hey, beat it," Ichigo snapped, herding the birds away. He looked down, "Poor Chad…"

Ichigo laid another handful of corn in front of the new mouse. "Take your fill," he said with a smile before returning to feeding Ganju. Chad began taking the corn happily.

Once done with feeding the animals, Ichigo returned to the kitchen. He set a large kettle full of water to boil as he quickly made some porridge.

Ichigo noticed that Chad was sitting on the table next to the trays eating some of the corn that he was given. He just sat there observing Ichigo and wondered what the orange haired boy was up to.

Then the bells began to jingle, signaling that Ichigo's stepfamily was awake. He added the porridge to the bowls before hurrying over to the whistling kettle.

He poured the boiling water into the teapots and he noticed that Byakuya was playing with the teacups. Ichigo let out a huff, he did not have time for this. He shoved Byakuya out of the way before gathering the three trays up, one in either hand, the third on his head. He set out for upstairs, ignoring Byakuya who chose to follow him for reasons he didn't know.

Near the top of the stairs Ichigo lost one of his cheap brown slippers. He sighed, spinning to slip it back on again. It was one of his unfortunate habits.

Reaching the landing, Ichigo crossed over to the first door, knocking lightly on it. He opened the door immediately afterwards.

"Good morning, Rukia, sleep well?" He murmured, trying to be kind. The petit girl glared at him from her messy bed.

"Hmph, as if you care," she sneered. Ichigo handed her the tray while ignoring the comment. Rukia pointed to some clean clothes, "Iron these, and have them back in an hour. One hour, you hear?"

"Yes, Rukia," Ichigo muttered as he left, caring the clothes in a basket. He constantly had to remind himself to hold his tongue. He closed the door behind him, hurrying to the second door. He knocked lightly again before opening that door.

"Good morning, Orihime," he said softly. The orange haired girl glared at him.

"Well it's about time. Don't forget the mending, and don't be all day getting it done either," she looked to the side, not bothering to return his greeting. Her dull orange hair was tucked up in her gaudy nightcap.

"Yes Orihime," Ichigo handed her the tray and scooped up another basket of clothing. He left the busty girl to her meal and made his way to the last door in the hallway.

He knocked but waited for permission to enter. "Well come in child, come in," a cold voice called. Ichigo opened the door slowly before slipping inside.

"Good morning Stepmother," he greeted quietly. He walked over to the large bed and held out his last tea tray for the woman to take.

"Pick up the laundry and get on with your duties," Yoruichi pushed her long purple hair out of her eyes and took the tray, not bothering to look at her Stepson. Ichigo shivered as he left the dark woman behind, glad those cruel golden eyes did not meet his.

Once outside the room, Ichigo took a deep breath before a scream shattered the silence. He did not notice the mouse that scurried out of Orihime's room which was soon caught by Byakuya.

Orihime's door burst open and the pale busty girl rushed out as she shrieked, "Oh Mother, oh mother, mother, mother."

Her angry dull gray eyes fell on Ichigo and she pointed an accusing finger at the boy, "You did it. You did it on purpose."

Orihime dashed past him and towards her mother's room as Ichigo watched on, dumbfounded. She continued to screech, "Mother, oh mother, mother, mother."

Rukia stepped out of her room and glared at Ichigo. "Now what did you do?" Rukia demanded as she rushed past Ichigo, who tried to ask what happened.

"He put it there, a big ugly mouse. Right under my teacup."

 _Big ugly mouse_ , he thought to himself. _But_ _I don't -_ , Ichgo let out a small gasp, "Chad."

He finally understood why Byakuya chose to follow him upstairs today. He looked down towards a very smug Byakuya. Frowning at the black cat, he said, "Alright Byakuya, what did you do with him?"

Byakuya shook his head signifying that he didn't know. He brought up both front paws innocently, showing Ichigo that he didn't have anything. Ichigo frowned, "Oh you're not fooling anybody, we'll just see about this. Come on, let him go," he said as he reached down to grip the scuff of the cat's neck. He tugged Byakuya up until he was only on one foot, but Byakuya was adamant not to be completely off the ground. Ichigo glared at him, "All of them."

Byakuya cringed and lifted his last foot to reveal Chad curled up in a little ball.

"Oh, poor little Chad," Ichigo cooed. Upon hearing his name the mouse looked up. Realizing he was free the mouse scurried into the closest mouse hole he could find. Ichigo scowled down at the cat, "Byakuya you should be ashamed of yourself."

His scolding was interrupted by his very angry Stepmother's voice, "Ichigo?"

He flinched and softly called back, "Yes, Stepmother?"

Seizing the moment to run, Byakuya darted into Yoruichi's bedroom while Orihime and Rukia exited it. Orihime sneered at Ichigo, "Boy are you gonna get it." He tried to ignore her as he walked past her.

Byakuya gleefully dashing to the bed and leaping up onto it. "Close the door Ichigo," Yoruichi said as Ichigo walked through the doorway. The black cat curled up on the woman's lap, purring as his master began to stroke him.

"Come here," Yoruichi added, and Ichigo walked up to the end of the bed.

Yoruichi just stared at him and he tried to say, "Oh please, you don't think that I-"

"Hold your tough," Yoruichi hissed. She slowly and calmly took a sip of the tea that Ichigo had brought her only a few moments ago. "Now, it seems we have time on our hands," she said with a smirk.

Ichigo tried again, "But I was only trying to-"

"Silence!" she yelled. Yoruichi took a deep breath, "Time for vicious practical jokes. Perhaps we can put it to better use. Now like me see... There is the large in the main hall, clean it. And the windows upstairs and down, wash them. Oh yes, and the tapestries, and the draperies-"

Ichigo looked at her in shock, "But I just finish-"

"Do them again!" she snapped, glaring at him. "And don't forget the garden. Then scrub the terrace, sweep the halls and the stairs, clean the chimneys. And of course there's the mending, and the sewing, and the laundry…" She took a long dramatic pause but Ichigo knew that she was not done, "Oh yes, and one more thing. See that Byakuya gets his bath."

Defeated, Ichigo's shoulders slumped. The look of disgust for baths on the cats face did nothing to soothe Ichigo's heavy heart.

* * *

A/N That will do it for the second chapter of Like a Fairy Tale. I hope you all like it and if you feel like there is anything you think I can improve on, I'm all ears!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"No buts, my son has been avoiding his responsibilities long enough. It's high time he married and settled down," King Aizen stood up from his desk and slammed his fist down on the table out of frustration, making everything shake.

"Of course your majesty," Gin, the Grand Duke, said as he slowly tried to walk out of the corner he had backed himself into, in fear of Aizen's anger. "But we must be patient-"

"I am patient!" Aizen yelled throwing an ink bottle a Gin's head, causing said man to scurry back into his corner. Breathing out a sigh of frustration, Aizen slid back down in his char and said softly, "I'm not getting any younger you know. I want to see my grandchildren before I go."

Gin slowly walked up to his obviously depress king with and understanding voice "I understand sire-"

Aizen brought up his hand making Gin stop and back away, "No. No you don't now what it means to see your only child grow farther, farther, and farther away from you." With each "farther" he pointed to progressively bigger pictures of his son, Grimmjow. He got up and slowly walked over to Gin, rested his hand on Gin's shoulder, "I'm lonely in this desolate old palace. I want to hear the pitter pater of little feet again."

Trying to console his sad king Gin said, "Now, now your majesty. Perhaps if we just left him alone-"

"Left him alone. With his silly romantic ideas," yelled Aizen, causing Gin to fall back onto the king's table. Trying to get away from a raging Aizen, Gin scrambled away from the table and behind the kings chair. "But, but sire, in maters of love- "

"Love? It's just a boy meting a girl under the right conditions," Aizen looked down at a pair of book holders, ones that he always kept on his desk, before picking them up. He held a book holder of a boy in one hand and a book holder of a girl in the other. He pressed then together before setting them back on the table, "So we're arranging the conditions."

Gin walked out from behind the kings chair and looked at the two book holders suspiciously, "But your majesty, if the prince should suspect-"

"Suspect? Look, the boy's coming home today isn't he?" Aizen sat on the table in front of him and scooted towards Gin, causing Gin to take a few steps back and bumped into the chair he was previously hiding behind.

"Yes sire," he said meekly.

A mischievous smile spread itself along Aizen's face, "Well, what could be more natural then a ball to celebrate his return. And if all the eligible citizens in my kingdom just happened to be there, why he is bond to show interest in one of them, isn't he?" When he failed to get a response Aizen loudly reapeated, "Isn't he?" which made Gin fall back in the king's chair. It was a well-known fact that Prince Grimmjow did not show a primary interest in one gender versus another, so to cover all his basses, Aizen wanted to invite everybody he could.

With a woman, Grimmjow could have biological children. With a man, Grimmjow could always adopt. But children were children. And as long as Grimmjow had an heir, Aizen could not be happier.

"Yes sire," Gin said again, just as meekly as the first.

Aizen scooted across the table to position himself in front of Gin, "And the moment he does… soft lights, romantic music, it can't possibly fail. Can it?" Aizen swung his arms out and almost hit Gin. But in Gin's attempt to avoid Aizen, the chair fall backwards onto the ground with a loud bang.

Gin looked up at Aizen in a slight daz, "Yes sire. Uh n-no sire. Very well sire, I shall enrage the ball for-"

"Tonight," Aizen said excitedly.

Gin was surprised to say the least, "Tonight, oh but sire-"

"Tonight! And see that every eligible citizen is there. Understand?" He barked out, forcing Gin to say yes, seeing as he was not going to take no for an answer.

"Yes your majesty," Gin sighed out.

* * *

"Ok, girls," Yoruichi cooed quietly as she began to move her fingers over the keys of the piano, "Nightingale."

Orihime took up her flute and began to squeak out a tune. Rukia waited for her cue before beginning to sing. "Sing, sweet nightingale," she wailed, "Sing sweet nightingale."

Yoruichi nodded along with their tunes, happy with how talented her children were. Byakuya tried hiding under anything that would block out their 'music'.

"Hi-i-i-i-igh, above me," Rukia continued, glaring at Orihime for playing her flute to high.

Byakuya scrambled out the door and closed it behind himself to block out the terrible sounds that were comming from that room. He hurried towards the stairs but stopped suddenly at hearing a, for once, beautiful voice. Byakuya looked down the stairs and was shocked to see that it was Ichigo singing the same song as Rukia.

He rushed down the stairs, seeing Ichigo scrubbing at the floor on his hands and knees. Byakuya decide to sit and listen for a little while because he had never heard Ichigo sing before. That was until he saw a pan of freshly swept dust and dirt next to him. Getting an idea, he grinning evilly.

Ichigo continued to sing as he scrubbed the floors. He popped a couple of bubbles that were floating around him before wincing at the strains of music that managed to drift downstairs. Looking up, Ichigo saw that Byakuya had ruined his perfectly clean floors by running around with his dusty and dirty paws, making a large mess everywhere.

"Byakuya," Ichigo shouted. "You evil thing. I'm just going to have to teach you a lesson this time," he yelled while sitting up and grabbing for his broom, aiming to hit Byakuya with it.

However, a loud knocking at the door made Ichigo stop in his tracks. He hurried over to answer it and was shocked to see a young messenger of the King standing there. The brown haired boy grinned up at him.

"Message in the name of the King, an urgent notice from his Imperial Majesty" he announced all too loudly, holding out the envelope.

"Thank you," Ichigo said, giving a slight bow before taking it. He closed the door when the boy suddenly walked away, obviously in a rush. He looked it over before sighing.

"He said it was urgent," he muttered. "I guess I'd better interrupt their 'music' lesson," Ichigo chuckled to himself before winced slightly as the music's volume increased. He sighed, heading up the stairs to the door that was blocking some of the defining sound.

Rukia continued to sing, trying to ignore Orihime's flute as it almost hit her in the face. However, Orihime's index finger got caught in one of the flute holes which forced her to hold the note, and Rukia had to continue her own note until Orihime finally got her finger unstuck. Rukia glared at her sister and took Orihime's flute, smacking her over the head with it. "You clumsy fool, you did that on purpose," she shouted and Orihime glared at her.

"No, you're always getting in my way," Orihime shouted back in reply. They began to argue until Yoruichi interrupted them.

"Girls, girls," she said in warning, causing them to fall silent. "Remember above all, self control."

A knock at the door sounded and Yoruichi's hands slammed down on the keys. "Yes?" she snarled as she turning to look at the door. It clicked open, revealing Ichigo. "Ichigo, I've warned you never to interu-"

"But this just arrived from the palace!" Ichigo exclaimed quickly, holding out an envelope.

"The palace," Orihime and Rukia shrieked in unison and ran over to Ichigo. The two girls snatched the letter out of his hands, and began to fight over it.

Sick of her daughters fighting, Yoruichi calmly reached over and took the letter out of their hands. "I'll read it… Well, there's to be a ball."

"A ball," the girls echoed.

Yoruichi nodded, "In honor of his highness, the prince."

"The prince," both girls started jumping for joy.

"And by royal command, every eligible citizen is to attend," Yoruichi eyes shined with pure excitement.

"Why that's us," Rukia stated, followed by Orihime batting her eyelashes, "And I'm so eligible."

"Why that means I can go to," Ichigo said, interrupting the 'girls only' party. They turned their heads to stare at Ichigo, who simply smiling at them.

"Him? Dancing with the prince?" Rukia laughed.

"I'd be honored, your highness," Orihime laughed as she held her flute out to Rukia. "Would you mind holding my broom?" they made fun of Ichigo further with a terrible mock dance.

"Well, why not?" he demanded. "After all I'm still a part of this family. And it says by royal command, every eligible citizen is to attend"

"Yes… So it does," Yoruichi sneered. Putting on a fake smile she continued, "Well I see no reason why you can't go… If you get all your work done."

"Oh I will. I promise!" Ichigo smiled as he ran to the door. However, he paused and turned back around when he heard Yoruichi talk again, "And if you can find something suitable to wear."

"I'm sure I can," he continued to smile. "Oh thank you stepmother," Ichigo rushed out of the room with determination and hope shining in his eyes.

"Mother," Rukia shrieked, "Do you realize what you just said?"

"Of course." Yoruichi shifted her gaze to both of her daughters and she smirked, "I said _if._ "

Orihime and Rukia grinned, "Oh… _if._ " Rukia looked towards Orihime with a cruel smile, and they both snickered.

* * *

"Isn't it lovely?" Ichigo asked with a grin as he gently pulled his mother's old white and red silk kimono out of his memory box in his attic bedroom, "It was my mothers."

A small female mouse nod and said, "Yes, but it a bit old."

This sleeves of the kimono were a solid red that faded into complete white by the time they reached the shoulders. Much like the sleeves, the bottom of the kimono was also a solid red that faded into complete white at his thighs. The rest of the dress was white except for two red under layers that peeked out above the high collar. However, one thing that was missing was a sash to tie pull the kimono together.

"Well maybe it is a little old fashioned," Ichigo said with a small smile. "But I can fix that," Ichigo hung the kimono on his only mannequin before scooping up a sewing book that was kept alongside the dress. "There ought to be some good ideas in here… Ah ha. This one," he put the book on the floor for all his friends to see. All the mice and birds gathered around the book and agreed that they liked the design that Ichigo picked out.

"I'll have to widen the sleeves. I'd need a sash, and something to change the collar. I'll-"

"Ichigo!" One of the sisters called from downstairs.

"Oh, know what do they want," Ichigo chuckled slightly, to happy to care.

"Ichigo!" Both sisters yelled at the same time.

He sighed, tugging on the sleeve of his mother's kimono before hurrying to the door, "Oh well, I guess my kimono will just have to wait."

"Ichigo!" Now all three women were shrieking.

"All right, all aright. I'm coming" Ichigo grumbles as he rushing out of his room.

As Ichigo left, Ishida glared at the door. But more importantly, he glared that the voices behind the door, "Poor Ichigo. Every time he find a minute, that's the time when they begin it. Ichigo, Ichigo."

"Ichigo!" The females of the house shouted again. Ishida glared at the door and slammed it shut with his foot. He sighed heavily and said, "You know what, Ichigo not go to the ball."

"What?" a young female mouse called Tatsuki squeaked, "Why?"

"You'll see. They fix him. Work, work, work. He'll never get his kimono done," Ishida sighed again.

The mice fell silent, looking around Ichigo's room with a sigh. Tatsuki looked over towards the book in front of her before glancing down at the box of sewing equipment. "Hey!" she squeaked, "We can do it!"

The other mice stared at her confused and she grinned at them, gesturing to the book. "We can do it," she repeated. "We can do it, we can help our Ichigo! We can make his kimono so beautiful. There's nothing to it really."

The other mice chattered excitedly as they began to plan how they would fix it. "I'll cut it with the scissors," Chad cried out. Followed by Ishida who grabbed a needle, "And I can do the sewing!"

"Leave the sewing to the woman. You go get some trimming," Tatsuki said as she snatching the needle from his grasp before he hurt somebody with it.

Ishida and Chad nodded before darting off, ready to find material to add to Ichigo's kimono. The other mice and birds began to cut, sew and trim happily, ready to help the human who had shown them so much love.

* * *

A/N Sorry about the irony between Ishida and Tatsuki there, but I couldn't help it. I'm more or less just following the movies script, so sorry if I might have offended anyone. But come on, that part to me was priceless! Anyway, like always, thank you so much for reading and if you see anything that you think I can improve upon, I'm all ears!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Ichigo trailed his broom across the ground as he watched a carriage pull up in front of his house. He sighed heavily before crossing the hall to his Stepmother's room. With a heavy heart he knocked softly on the door. It was answered almost immediately by Yoruichi. "The carriage is here," Ichigo said quietly before turning to leave.

Yoruichi gave him a knowing look and with the words laced with fake concern she said, "Why Ichigo, you're not ready child."

Ichigo squared his shoulders, but did not turn around. "I-I'm not going," he stuttered as his grip tightened on his broom.

"Not going?" she turned to her daughters and smirked. "Oh what a shame," Orihime and Rukia stood close behind her and grinned to each other. They were still clad only in their undergarments, obviously ready to make the carriage wait. "But of course there will be other times- "

"Yes, good night," Ichigo said stiffly, and the three women silently shared a chuckle.

Ichigo walked away from the hallway and towards the stairs leading to the attic. He made his way up to his room, dropped his broom, and leaned heavily against his windowsill. The only good thing about Ichigo's room was that from his window he had a perfect view of the King's Castle. "Oh well, what's a royal ball anyway?" he muttered. "After all I suppose it would by frightfully dull, and boring, and completely… completely _wonderful_ ," Ichigo couldn't help but stare out at the castle with dreamy eyes. This was a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity, so you will have to forgive his state of wonder.

Suddenly, a light filled the room. Ichigo turned around to see that the doors of his old standing closet were slowly being pushed open.

The candle that was illuminating the room fell perfectly onto the closet to reveal his mother's silk kimono. The white-and-red robes were still beautiful, but it had been altered to a more modern style. The more Ichigo looked at the kimono, the more it simply looked like a silk dress inspired by a kimono. Ah, but oh well, a dress never hurt anybody.

The collar of the kimono now fell around his collarbone rather than high on the neck, and the two red under layers were removed. The sleeves were fanned out and loose so that if he brought up his arms the sleeves would make a perfect quarter circle, instead of the sleeves only being loose below the elbow. The skirt of the kimono was now loose and flowed freely around his legs as he walked. A new red sash was pulled tight around his waist as to give him more curves, and a lovely turquois pendant was added for an accent.

"Why… It's my-" Ichigo was happily interrupted by all of the mice cheering 'surprise' to him. "Well I never dreamed it," Ichigo smiled as he dashed forward, "It is such a surprise!"

The mice smiled at Ichigo and he couldn't help but give a huge smile back at them, "Oh thank you. Thank you so much."

* * *

Yoruichi led Orihime and Rukia towards the front door. They were both dressed in colors that complimented their eyes. Yoruichi turned to her daughters and said, "Now remember, when you're presented you his highness be sure-"

"Wait! Please wait for me," the three froze, and they had to hold in their surprise when they turned to face the stairs. Ichigo quickly dashed down them, dressed in his mother's modified kimono.

"Isn't it lovely? Do you like it?" he asked with a smile. "Do you think it will do?"

Rukia and Orihime began to shriek and complain but Yoruichi held up a hand. "Girls, please," she hushed them. "After all we did make a bargain, didn't we Ichigo…"

Ichigo's smile faded as Yoruichi moved closer, reaching out to finger the necklace that hung around his neck. "Hm, how clever. This necklace, it gives it just the right touch… don't you agree Orihime?"

"No I don't," Orihime began. "I think he's-" Orihime froze and a large gasp tore from her mouth as she looked Ichigo over. "Why you little thief," she shrieked. "That's my necklace. Give it here," she said as she tore the necklace way from Ichigo.

"What?" Ichigo asked, horrified. "No I-"

"And my sash," Rukia screeched, "He's wearing my sash."

The two girls ripped into the Ichigo's kimono, tugging at the items they believed were theirs. Ichigo could only watch in horror as the girls decimated his dress.

"Girls, girls," Yoruichi interrupted. "That's quite enough. Hurry along now both of you, I won't have you upsetting yourselves," but by the time that Yoruichi decided to intervene, the kimono was already in shambles. It hung loosely everywhere, and it now looked completely like rags. He looks down at his kimono in the daze.

Orihime and Rukia hurried out the door, and Yoruichi following without even looking back at Ichigo. Ichigo gazed sorrowfully down at his torn kimono before tears filled his eyes. He ran from the room, from the chateau, from the farm, and into the garden area. A giant weeping willow tree was the center of the garden, and many years ago a small bench was placed beneath it so that the one who set there could marvel at the tree.

Ichigo fell to his knees under the willow tree, and collapsed onto the bench before him as he softly cried, "It's just no use, no use at all… I can't believe, not anymore. There is nothing left to believe in."

He was unaware of his animal friends that followed behind him in sympathy and in grief. Four of his mice friends, Ishida, Chad, Tatsuki, and Toshiro. Followed by Renji and Ganju.

Ichigo also never notice the firefly like lights that gathered in the area. They pooled around where Ichigo was weeping, assembling to reveal a middle aged man with blonde hair. He reached out to pat Ichigo's hair softly.

"Nothing my child, now you don't really mean that," he said softly

Ichigo responded automatically, "Oh, but I do."

"Nonsense child," he said sharply. "If you lost all your faith, I couldn't be here," he slowly pulled Ichigo's head up, while smiling, "And here I am"

Ichigo gasped, and almost stumbled backwards as he looked up at the man, "Oh, come now. Dry those tears, you can't go to the ball looking like that."

Ichigo looked slightly taken aback, "The ball? Oh, but I'm not-"

"Of course you are," he interrupted. "But we'll have to hurry because even miracles take a little time," he said while rolling up his sleeves.

"Miracles?" Ichigo asked, intrigued.

"Yep, watch," he looked at his hand only to be shocked when nothing was there. He started to shake out his sleeves, "What in the world did I do with that magic wand. That's strange, I always-"

"Wand?" Ichigo looked at him questioningly, but it quickly turned to happiness, "Why then you must be my-"

He looked up from his search around the bench and interrupted Ichigo, "Your fairy godfather, of course. But you can call me Urahara. Now where is that wand?" He jumped up and down and shook out his long cloak like attire, making sure it wasn't in his pants, but paused in realization, "Oh I forgot, I put it away." And with a flick of his wrist Urahara revealed a slender wand.

"Alright let's see… I'd say the first thing you need is um" he began. Ichigo grinned, picking at his ruined robe. "A pumpkin!"

"A pumpkin?" Ichigo repeated, honestly not sure where his fairy godfather was going with this. Urahara nodded, waving his wand. A large pumpkin detached from the patch and floated to the land in front of Ichigo. Urahara waved his wand again and the pumpkin began to transform. The vines grew longer and curled to become wheels, the pumpkin itself became huge. With one final wave of his wand the pumpkin became a beautiful silver carriage.

"Oh its beautiful," Ichigo said absolutely stunned.

Urahara chuckled "Yes, isn't' it. Now with an elegant coach like that of course we will simply have to have uh… mice!" Urahara pointed his wand at the four mice, curled up behind their hiding spot of a wagon wheel. In a flash, the mice grew and became three silver horses. Urahara frowned.

"Oh gracious, what did I do? I was sure there were four, there should be one more." He laughed as he found the last one hiding behind the carriage, "Oh, there you are." He waved the wand again and Chad shrieked as he grew. Soon the four horses were staring at each other in shock, but before long they were prancing around each other in their newfound advantages.

"Now were where we, oh yes. You can't go to the ball without um… a horse" Urahara said happily.

"Another one?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes, but tonight for a change he'll handle the reins, and sit in the driver's seat to," he waved his wand and Ganju began to float in the air above them. He snorted in protest before he was shaken. With a slight 'pop' he became human. Large green eyes gazed out of a pale face, and a shock of dark brown hair sat on the top of his head as he was dumped on the driver's seat of the carriage. A perfect coachman.

"Well that dose it I guess, except for, oh yes. The finishing touch, and that you… Yes Renji that's right, you'll be a footman tonight," he pointed his wand at Renji and he yelped as he was picked up and also turned into a human before being places by the carriage's door. He stared around at everyone, amazed at his new found height.

"Well, hop in my dear, we can't waste time" Urahara said, slowly walking towards Ichigo.

"But my-" was all Ichigo could say before he was interrupted.

"Oh now, now don't try to thank me," he said smiling and pretending to be bashful.

Ichigo looked nervously at him, "Oh I wasn't, I mean I do, but don't you think my dress-"

"Yes it's lovely, love- good heavens child, you can't go in that," Urahara stuttered out, but Ichigo smiled in relief and shook his head.

"Know lets see…your size, and the shade of your eyes. Yes. Something simple, but daring to. Just leave it to me," Urahara smiled and waved his wand. Sparkling lights poured over Ichigo. He gasped as he felt his kimono being transformed into something completely new.

When the lights cleared, Ichigo was wearing a long white dress. It was almost identical to his mother's redesigned kimono, but instead of white and red this one was white and light blue.

The collar was still low cut to expose the smooth skin of his neck and shoulders. The cyan colored sash on this kimono was pulled even tighter than the one on his mother's, but he still have room to breathe. The light blue shading rose from the bottom and blended into white at his thighs, the sleeves did the same. Very small crystals were scattered all over the kimono to make it shine in any light. The sleeves and skirt of the kimono were made of a lot of loose material, which made it so that when he moved and spun the sleeves and skirt of the dress liked to flare outward. But in contrast, the bodice was tight and formfitting. And of course who can forget the iconic glass slippers.

"Oh, it's a beautiful kimono…" Ichigo stated happily. Then he looked down at his shoes, "But… the shoes…"

"Aren't they pretty?" Urahara asked dreamily. "I thought that they suited you perfectly."

Ichigo shrugged, after all, as the saying goes, 'don't look at a gift horse in the mouth'. But if he were to be complete honest, he kind of liked the shoes. He walked up to Urahara, "This has all been like a dream, a wonderful dream come true." After having said this Ichigo walked over to the fountain that his father use to own and looked at himself.

Urahara frowned at remembering the bad new that came with his magic, "Yes but like all dreams, well I'm afraid this can't last forever. You will have only till midnight and the-"

"Midnight? Oh thank you," Ichigo smiled at the man who was still slightly frowning.

"Now wait just a minute, you must understand my child. On the stroke of twelve the spell will be broken, and everything will be as it was before," he said with sadness in his voice.

Ichigo turned towards him and smiled, "Oh I understand, but it's more then I ever hoped for." Urahara looked at the pure hearted boy and chuckled, but he paused with wide eyes as he realized the time. "Oh my, it's getting late. Hurry up the ball can't wait," Urahara practically pushed Ichigo into the carriage and closed the door while smiling.

When the carriage started moving Ichigo waved through the window on the door to Urahara who waved back before disappearing without a trace.

Ichigo sat back, a large smile on his face as he prepared himself for the wonderful night that he was sure would ensue.

* * *

 **A/N There you have it, another chapter down. And I'm sorry that I'm putting Ichigo in a dress, but he would look so damn cute in it. I may not have done a good job in describing the dresses, but the best way I can describe them is that they are dresses inspired by a kimono. I'm still calling them a kimono because aside from the fact it's sleeves and skirt are loose and flowy, it looks exactly like a kimono (at least that is the way I envisioned it anyway).**

 **Anyway, I'm sorry for the rambling. And like always, thank you so much for reading and if you see anything that you think I can improve upon, I'm all ears!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"Lady Ururu of Tsumugiya!"

Aizen stared down at his son from his balcony that overlooked the entire ballroom. He watched his son bow politely to the citizen in front of him. With every citizen that bowed in their introduction to the Prince, Aisen leaned over the edge of his balcony a little bit more. And when Grimmjow continued to show no interest in any of the citizens that were trying to win his favor, Aizen groaned loudly, "Bah, the boy isn't cooperating."

Gin only shrugged his shoulders in an-I told-you-so sort of way.

* * *

Grimmjow closed his eyes briefly before bowing to the lady before him, but straightened as she giggled excessively. Grimmjow looked up at his father while covering a yawn with his hand. Well, he only half tried to cover his yawn, he wanted to make it a point to show his father just how pointless this was. He let a small smirk sit on his face as he saw the King obviously complaining to poor Gin.

He hated this whole scenario. He didn't want to be introduced, more like forcibly introduced, to people that only wanted him for his money and status. He was fairly certain that at least half of the population in the castle right now were trying to woo him for his money, while the other half were probably forced here to woo him for his money.

* * *

"I can't understand it. There must be at least one who would make a suitable mother," Aizen growled angrily as he slumped over in his chair.

"Shh, sire," Gin said as he looked at Aizen in shock and he pointed to all the people on the ballroom floor.

Correcting his mistake, Aizen said in a hushed tone, "A suitable wife." He was about to give up hope on this ball idea. They were almost done with introductions and his son has yet to find someone that even remotely peaks his interest.

* * *

The next person was announced but her name flew right over Gimmjow's head. He knew she would approach him and giggle like crazy while he bowed to her. They all had. That was one thing Grimmjow hated about being devastatingly handsome. His unique light blue hair, in its messy but attractive style, framed his perfectly chiseled face and his cyan colored eyes. He drew men and women in like flies.

"Lady Rukia and lady Orihime!"

Grimmjow almost groaned as the two women stumbled forward, tripping over each other in their haste. One had jet black hair, the other had dull orange hair. They both curtsied to him, ungracefully he might add, while smiling with unconcealed hope in their eyes.

Grimmjow bowed politely to the women in front of him, but as he rose from his bow someone at the entrance of the large ballroom caught his eye.

* * *

Aizen groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose, "I give up. Even I couldn't expect the boy to-"

Gin cut him off to say, "Well if I may say so your majesty, I did try to warn you but you sire are incurable romantic. No doubted you saw the whole pretty picture in detail."

Gin paused to talk over to the balcony and add, "The young prince bowing to the assembly. But suddenly he stops, he looks up and there they stands, the person of his dreams. Who they are or where they come from he knows not, nor does he care, for his heart tells him that here, here is the person distend to be his bride."

He gave a small chuckle and continued, "A pretty plot for fairy tales sire, but in real life oh no, it was doomed for failure."

* * *

A gorgeous orange haired boy stood at the entrance to the ballroom, his chocolate doe eyes clear even from across the room. His orange hair that rivaled the brightness of the sun fell beautifully around his face. His flawless light peach skin was hidden behind a female kimono, but it did little to hide his curvy figure.

He was dressed in a beautiful blue kimono, but it wasn't just any blue. The light blue of Grimmjow's hair and the cyan blue of Grimmjow's eyes embraced and complemented the orange haired boy so perfectly that it is almost like the boy was specifically made for him.

Without really knowing what he was doing, Grimmjow took a step towards this lovely creature.

And another.

And another.

Soon he was pushing past the two giggling idiots, who no doubt thought he was looking at them, and heading for the boy. He had to know his name. He had to meet him. He had to talk to him. It could be just one word, but Grimmjow just needed to hear the boy's voice.

* * *

Aizen watch in fascination as everything Gin said came true right before his eyes. A smile soon found its way on his face before he, quite literally, shoved the scene Gin's face, "Failure aye. Well take a look at that you pompous windbag. It may not be a women but who cares. Who is he, do you know him."

Gin looked on in astonishment, "No sire. I've never seen him before"

Aizen smiled again, "Well that's one thing in his favor." Aizen quickly looked over to the orchestra's conductor, "The waltz, quick the waltz." And with a grin the conductor started playing.

* * *

"Excuse me,"

Ichigo turned from his captivated examination of the ballroom towards the dark voice. It was deep and husky, almost sinful.

A tall man was standing there, dressed in the typical suit most men at the ball were wearing. His hair was messy in a sensual way, not to mention it was a stunning light blue, and the man's incredible cyan eyes smoldered as they studied him.

"H-Hello," Ichigo stuttered, shocked by the appearance of this very handsome man.

Grimmjow almost moaned at the boy's deliciously musical voice. It was quiet, smooth, and drenched in emotion. "You my dear are by far the most beautiful creature I have ever seen," said Grimmjow, and he smiled at the boy's blush.

Grimmjow held out his hand, "May I have this dance?"

Ichigo nodded in agreement and took the man's much larger hand. He let out a beautiful smile as the man's arm slid around his waist.

Grimmjow held the boy as close as he could, and the boy rested his hand gently on Grimmjow's shoulder. His chocolate eyes locked in Grimmjow's blue gaze. Neither of them wanting to break the precious eye contact.

They moved gracefully towards the middle of the ballroom floor, and the other guests gathered around the pair to form a large circle that the two could dance within.

* * *

"Well," Aizen said with a stretch, "Now that this matter is settled, it's time for a good night sleep."

"Excellent idea, sire," Gin agreed. "I believe I to-"

"You will stay right here. See that they are not disturbed, and when the boy proposes, notify me immediately." Aizen said while shoving Gin back into his chair. He walked off the balcony that overlooked the ballroom and headed to his bedroom.

Gin grumbled to himself and thought about all the ways he could curse his king in his head. However, he was startled out of his thoughts when Aizen popped back onto the balcony with a stern stare, "And remember. If anything goes wrong, it will be on your head."

* * *

Ichigo and Grimmjow were so lost in their own world that they didn't even notice the songs changing. Nor did they notice the people that tried, but failed, to pull them apart. They refused to let go of each other in fear that once they did, they might lose each other.

Orihime and Rukia stumbled over each other, trying to see the mystery person the Prince was dancing with. "Who is he mother?" asked Orihime. "Do we know him?" added Rukia. "Well the Prince certainly seems to, but I know I've never seen him," replied Orihime.

Yoruichi much astonished said, "Nor I, but he certainly is…wait there is something familiar about him." Yoruichi tried to push past a pair of nobles to get a better look, but was unable to. The Prince and his mystery guest waltzed towards the courtyard. Yoruichi tried to follow, but a large red curtain cut the two off from view. Yoruichi turned to see the Grand Duke himself standing at the rope.

'No. This can't be,' Yoruichi thought, 'That is supposed to be one of my daughters. One of them was supposed to catch the prince's attention.'

* * *

Ichigo hummed softly as the man he spent this wonderful night with danced him out of the castle and out into the courtyard. They must have been dancing for hours, but they were so lost in each other that it felt like mere minutes.

'Love…' Ichigo thought dreamily, 'So this is love… so this is what makes life divine. This is the miracle that I've been dreaming of.'

Looking up into the man's bright blue eyes, Ichigo saw his love returned equally if not more. He couldn't help but smile as he rested his head on the man's warm chest.

Grimmjow smiled softly at the lovely boy. He murmured into the boy's hair, "I love you."

Ichigo beamed as he looked up. He barely noticing they had stopped moving. In fact, he barely noticed that their faces were mere centimeters apart as well.

 ** _DING_**

Ichigo tore out of the man's arms with wide eyes when he heard the castles clock tower ring.

Grimmjow looked down at the scared boy and asked, "What's the matter?"

 ** _DING_**

"I-It's midnight," he stuttered.

Grimmjow looked at the boy with confusion. "Yes, so it is, but why-" he reached for the boy, but the boy evaded his grasp.

"I'm sorry, but goodbye," Ichigo whispered as he turned to leave the courtyard.

Grimmjow's heart seemed to freeze as the boy's words registered in his mind. "No, no wait." he reached out and took the boy's hand. "You can't go now it's-"

"Oh I must. Please I must," Ichigo said desperately.

"But why?" questioned Grimmjow with an equally desperate tone.

Ichigo quickly searched for an answer because he knew that if he told the truth, this man would immediately think he was crazy. And not only would this man think he was crazy, he would also definitely rethink his love for Ichigo.

Now Ichigo could handle being called crazy, but he would not be able to handle having this man look at him with disdain. After all who wants to be with a poor servant, "Well I-I, Oh the Prince, I haven't met the Prince."

Grimmjow let go of the boy and looked at him in shock, "The Prince? But didn't you know that-"

 ** _DING_**

"Oh, Goodbye," Ichigo shouted as he ran for the exit.

"No wait." Grimmjow said softly in disbelief. But he soon realized that the boy truly was leaving him, so he started to yell, "Come back, oh please come back. I don't even know your name, how will I find you? Wait, please wait."

Grimmjow raced after the surprisingly fast orange haired boy, almost losing him as the boy vanished behind the large red curtain that separated the ballroom from the courtyard.

"Goodbye," Ichigo called to the Grand Duke napping by the curtain.

The man jerked out of his sleep and waved to the boy. "Oh yes," he mumbled. Suddenly his eyes widened and he leaped to his feet, "No, wait."

The curtain flew open again and Grimmjow dashed inside, intent on catching the runaway boy. However, as soon as he stepped into the ballroom he was swarmed by men and women that were trying to gain his attention after seeing their opportunity.

"The Prince!"

"Your highness!"

"Over here!"

Ichigo ran down the large staircase to the entrance hall. He lost one of his glass slippers and looked back, but he had no time to collect it, the Grand Duke was hot on his heels. He hurried from the hall and straight into his waiting carriage.

"Go," he shouted, "Go!"

Ganju cracked the reins and they took off, racing towards the gates of the castle.

"Stop that coach, close those gates," Gin roared from the steps. He watched as the carriage managed to escape right before the gates closed. "Fallow that coach, open those gates," he yelled franticly.

Black clad horseback riders took off after the carriage, but it already had a head start.

Ichigo watched as the riders vanished around a bend. Suddenly, the carriage began to shake and squirm. The horses became mice, the driver became a horse, the footman became a dog, his beautiful blue dress turned back into his mother's tattered white and red kimono, and the carriage slowly started to turn back into a pumpkin. Ichigo barely had enough time to open the still functioning door before jumping out of the ever shrinking carriage.

Ichigo leapt away from the pumpkin and jumped into some nearby bushes with, Ganju, Renji, and the mice following close behind him.

The riders rushed past them, not even noticing the pumpkin that was crushed beneath their horse's hooves.

Ichigo look at his friends with a sad smile, "I'm sorry. I guess I forgot about everything, even the time. But… it was so wonderful and he was so handsome, and when we danced… Oh I'm sure that even the prince himself couldn't have been more… more… Oh well, it's over and-"

He was cut off when Ishida squeaked. "Ichi, look, a slipper, your slipper Ichi!" Ishida was practically doing backflips because he was so happy.

Ichigo looked down. He gently took off his last remaining slipper and held it close to his heart. He looked up towards the sky in hope that his fairy godfather might be listening, "Oh thank. Thank you so much, for everything."

* * *

 **A/N Another chapter down with only a few more to go. You wouldn't believe how long I've wanted to write a Cinderella story for. I mean I can practically write this story was my eyes closed, I've watched Cinderella way to many times, but this is still a lot of fun to write.** **And like always, thank you so much for reading and if you see anything that you think I can improve upon, I'm all ears!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"Your Majesty, I see no point in beating about the bush," Gin said in a firm voice as his eyes remained locked on the top of the King's chair. "I regret to inform you sire that the young man has disappeared, leaving behind only this glass slipper," Gin looked at the slipper in his hand for a brief moment before carefully putting it back in the pocket of his coat.

Gin took a deep breath before nodding. His eyes drifted down the empty chair and a small smile appeared on his face, "Yes, I'll do it."

Gin turned to the large doors that lead to the King's chambers and was about to knock when the sudden realization of what he was about to tell King Aizen him, and hit him hard, "No, I just can't."

From behind the large doors Gin heard soft and groggy laughing. He peeked through the keyhole to see Aizen happily dreaming. No doubt about his son finally marrying, and with marriage came children. Gin thought to himself, 'Well least when I wake him up he'll be in a good mood,' and with that he knocked on the door.

Aizen jerked out of his slumber and glanced at the door.

 _Knock, Knock, Knock._

Clearing his throat Aizen answered, "Well, come in,". Silence answered him until the door pushed open slightly and Gin's head peeked around the corner.

Aizen practically jumped out of bed and sprinted towards his bedroom door, "So, he's proposed already. Tell me all about it who is she?"

Aizen leapt from his bed, ignoring that he was clad only in his night clothes, before dashing towards the brunette who was edging slowly into the room. "So, he's proposed already, me all about it. Who is he, where does he live?" Aizen said as he shoved Gin into one of his many fancy chairs that circled a large bedroom table.

"Well, I didn't get a chance-" Gin was cut off by the King.

"No matter, we have much more important things to discuss. Arrangements for the wedding, invitations, a national holiday. All that sort of thing," Aizen said as he lit a celebratory cigar.

Gin tried to explain further, "But sire-"

"Here, here. Have a cigar," Aizen said, shoving a cigar into Gin's mouth.

Gin tried once again, "B-But sire, if you'd only listen."

"And for you, my friend," Aizen said, turning to the desk and taking up his sword. Gin gulped, grabbing his neck. "A knighthood! I hereby dub you Sir… Um, uh… By the way what title would you like?" Aizen asked.

Using his chance, Gin sighed, "Sire, he got away."

Aizen gave him a puzzled look, "Sire He Got Away?" he repeated. "A peculiar title, but if that's what you-" Aizen froze and his eyes widening. He looked down gin before rage filled him.

"He what?" Aizen roared. "Why you… You traitor," He rose his sword, ready to be head his terrified Duke.

Trying to calm his King, Gin pleaded, "Please sire, he-"

"Treason," Aizen shouted as he swung his sword down, splitting the cigar that was still in Gin's mouth straight and half.

Gin scrambled behind the chair he was sitting in and pleaded once more, "No sire, It's-".

"Sabotage," Aizen yelled once more and swung his sword again. This time he sliced the chair in half.

Gin ran and hid behind the next thing that was available, which was the table he was previously seated at. Aizen kept taking swings at the Duke, "You were in league with him all along!"

"I tried to stop him, b-but he vanished into thin air," if there is one thing that Gin learned over being the Duke for King Aizen, it was that with enough pleading and just the right words, you could calm Aizen out of anything.

But it wasn't working this time. "A likely story," Aizen bellowed as he cut the table and half.

Gin ran over and jumped onto the King's bed, which flung him insanely high, "B-But it's true sire. All we could find was this glass slipper."

This time Aizen too jumped on the bed, and in turn, the bed bounced him incredibly high. "The whole thing was a plot," Aizen shouted, and when he reached the same height as Gin, he took another swing.

Gin barely managed to dodge, and he tried again, "But sire, he loves him. It won't rest until he finds him. He is determined to marry him."

Aizen stopped, mid-swing, "What?" he asked. "What do you say?"

Another bounce through Gin up into the air. This time he managed to grab the chandelier that hung above Aizen's bed. Aizen joined Gin on the chandelier not long after and calmly sat there waiting for Gin to explain, "The Prince sire, swears that will marry none but the person that fits this slipper." Gin carefully took out the slipper from his coat pocket and handed it to Aizen.

Aizen quickly snatched the shoe out of Gin's hand and laughed, "He said that did he? Ha Ha, we got him." He happily swung his sword, but accidentally cut the rope connecting the chandelier to the ceiling in the process. Both of them and the chandelier fell onto the King's bed, effectively destroying it.

Gin got up and hesitantly looked towards Aizen, "But sire, this slipper may fit any number of people."

Aizen sprang from the bed and smiled towards Gin, "That's his problem. He's given his word, and we will hold him to it." Aizen flung the slipper at Gin and walked away.

Gin swiftly caught the shoe, but with a resolve he didn't know he had, he said "No no your highness, I'll have nothing to do with it."

Turning around, Aizen looked at his now stubborn Duke with a scowl. Gin was no longer in a position to refuse him, so he loudly demanded it this time, "You'll try this on every eligible citizen in my kingdom, and if the shoe fits, bring them in."

Gin looked towards is once again angry King, and sighed. "Yes your Majesty."

* * *

"Ichigo," Yoruichi called as she frantically walked, because after all, ladies do not run, towards the stairs that led to bedrooms on the second floor. When she received no reply she called again, but this time in a more questioning tone. But still there was no reply.

As she ascended the stairs. Yoruichi was starting to get rather annoyed, "Ichigo! Oh where is tha-"

She was interrupted when Ichigo popped out of nowhere give a reply, "Yes. Here I am."

"Oh. My daughters where are they?" Yoruichi demanded.

It was actually quite funny, he had not heard a single peak from them all morning, "I think they're still in bed."

Yoruichi misplaced her growing frustration and yelled at Ichigo, "Well don't just stand there. Bring up the breakfast trays a once, and hurry." Ichigo looked towards his frantic stepmother in puzzled curiosity, before following the order he was given.

Yoruichi opened the first bedroom door with much haste, "Rukia. Rukia!"

Rikia groaned as she tried to untangle herself from her blankets and bitterly asked, "What?"

"Get up. Quick, this incident," Yoruichi demanded as she walked over to Rukia's bedroom windows and shoved open the curtains that blocked the sunlight from entering the room. Before Yoruichi left, she quickly added, "We haven't a moment to lose."

She quickly walked to the second bedroom door and yanked it open, "Orihime? Orihime," but Orihime did not budge. Yoruichi growled and began to shake her daughter awake, "Get up Orihime."

Orihime awoke woke with a start and looked around. She noticed that her mother was standing beside her bed, and with a groggy voice she asked, "What? What for? Why?"

When she saw that her daughter was awake, Yoruichi walked over to Orihime's bedroom windows and threw open the curtains, much like she did in Rukia's room, in a dramatic show of excitement, "Oh everyone's talking about it, the whole kingdom. Oh hurry now, he'll be here in a minute."

Rukia chose that minute to walk into her sister's room, "Who will?"

Yoruichi walked over to Orihime's closet and began to pull out dresses for her daughters to wear, "The Grand Duke. He's been hunting all night."

"Hunting?" Rukia asked while going to sit alongside Orihime.

Yoruichi answered, "For that boy. The one who lost his glass slipper at the ball last night. They say that he's madly in love with him."

Exactly like Rukia, Ichigo chose in that moment to enter Orihime's bedroom with breakfast in his hands, and in doing so, he overheard the last statement that Yoruichi had said. In surprise, Ichigo thought to himself, 'Madly in love with me? I only danced with one person last night'.

"The Duke is?" Orihime added.

Yoruichi was growing increasingly frustrated with her daughter, "No no no, the Prince!"

'The Prince?' Ichigo thought, 'that's impossible, the only person I danced with last night was-' and Ichigo gasped, "The Prince." In his shock, Ichigo dropped the tray of food that was in his hands.

The loud crash surprised all three of the women, and Yoruichi growled, "You clumsy little fool, clean that up. Then help my daughters dress." Ichigo obeyed while he let this new information sink in, but he made sure to keep his attention on his stepmother as to not miss another word of their conversation.

Rukia looked towards her mother with a scowl, "What for."

And Orihime added, "If he's in love with that boy, why should we even bother." Both of them laid down in Orihime's bed and covered themselves with a blanket, in hopes as they could get a couple more hours of sleep.

Yoruichi walked over to the bed and yanking the blanket off of them, "Now you two listen to me. There is still a chance that one of you can get it."

Both of the girls sat up and looked up towards their mother and astonishment. Rukia and Orihime looked towards each other and said in unison, "One of us? Why mother, what you mean?"

"Know this. No one, not even the Prince, knows who that boy is. The glass slipper is their only clue. Now, the grand Duke has been ordered to try it on every eligible person in the kingdom. And if one can be found whom the slipper fit, then by the king's command, that person shall be the Princes bride," Yoruichi looked towards Rukia and Orihime without, that maybe, just maybe, one of her daughters can marry the Prince.

With the broken breakfast forgotten, Ichigo looked on in amazement and thought, 'His bride. He actually wants to marry me?'

Rukia and Orihime shot out of the bed with a shout, "His bride?"

Rukia ran to the closet, "Ichigo, get my things together," and Orihime practically tackled her, "Never mind her, mend my dresses right away." The two girls frantically shot out demands while running around like a chicken with its head cut off. They began to pile clothes into Ichigo's arms in order for him to prepare them, but Ichigo was off in his own little world, smiling. He didn't care about what his stepsisters were telling him to do because the man that he met last night, as man he fell in love with, the Prince, wanted to marry him.

It was Orihime that first noticed his strange behavior, "What's the matter with him?"

And it was Rukia that woke him up from his daydream, "Wake up stupid, we've got to get dressed."

Ichigo blinked and looked down at himself, "Dressed? Oh Yes, we must get dressed." Looking up, he emptied his arms full of cloths into Orihime's bewildered hands and slowly made his way out of the bedroom, "It would never do for the Duke to see me like this."

With her arms full, Orihime looked towards Yoruichi in shock, "Mother did you see what he just did. Are you just going to let him walk away?"

Yoruichi hushed her with a raised hand. She walked out the bedroom and looked at Ichigo who was calmly dancing and quietly humming down the hallway. She looked at his swaying body, his soft smile, and his orange hair. She now realized why that mysterious boy at the ball was so familiar, he was staring right at her.

Ichigo made his way up the stairs that led to his attic bedroom and Yoruichi stalked close behind him.

The mice that proudly live in the wooden staircase leading to the attic, and the attic itself, looked on in question. They could sense that Yoruichi's intention were anything but pure. Some stayed to guard while others scurried to find out what she would do, and hopefully warn Ichigo in time.

When Ichigo got to his bedroom, he absentmindedly went to his dresser and began to halfheartedly comb his hair. He looks through the mirror that was on top of his dresser and pictured dancing with the man from the ball.

He was awoken yet again from his daydream, but this time it was by frantic squeaking. He looked towards Ishida and Chad who were jumping up and down on his dresser trying to get his attention. However, out of the corner of his eye he noticed movement in his mirror. He looked into the mirror only to see that his stepmother was locking the attic door from the inside. He would not be able to leave. He whirled around and tried to stop Yoruichi, but it was too late. By the time he reached her, Yoruichi had already left the room and slammed the door behind her.

Ichigo yanked on the door in disbelief before he slowly began to unravel, "You can't do this, you just can't. Let me out, please, you must let me out." Ichigo collapsed onto the floor with his hand glued to the door handle, and for the first time in many years he began to cry. With a shaky breath, and with as much force as he could muster, he yelled as hard as he could, "You can't keep me in here."

Yoruichi just looked at the door and listened to his cries with delight. She tucked the attic key in one of her dress pockets and made her way back downstairs with a smile.

* * *

 **A/N Sorry for the long wait but college classes had gotten me all tied up. But now it is summer, granted I have to take a couple summer classes, but it is still summer nonetheless.** **So like always, thank you so much for reading and if you see anything that you think I can improve upon, I'm all ears!**


End file.
